Dinner For Four
by WildAngels
Summary: Draco and Ginny take Ron and Hermione out to dinner to celebrate Ron's birthday. AU. D/G and R/Hr. I wrote this back before the fifth book was published.


Dinner for Four

"Wow, don't you look snazzy!" Harry Potter grinned at his tall redheaded freckled-face best friend as he came into the apartment they shared after a long day of Quidditch practice.

Ron Weasley was looking in the mirror, using his wand as a shaver as he did some last minute prepping. He made a face as he put the razor away. "I can't believe Hermione talked me into going on a double date with my sister and Malfoy." He said the name of his sister's boyfriend as if somebody were shoving poison down his throat.

Harry laughed. "Come on, he's not that bad anymore. True, he's still a git, but he'll always be a git. And I think it's nice that he and Ginny want to take you and Hermione out to dinner to celebrate your birthday."

Ron rolled his eyes. "He only wants to show off. We're going to some fancy-schmancy place in Monte Carlo. You do know that Monte Carlo is where all the rich people live, don't you?"

"Yes. Speaking of which, thats a pretty sharp looking suit. It looks like a designer. Where did you get it?"

Ron rolled his eyes again. "It is designer, the label says Armani. Its one of Dracos old suits. He lent it to me because he said I probably didn't have the right kind of dress code for his snobby little restaurant. It was a bit short on me since I'm a couple inches taller than him, but I got it to fit right with a few magical alternations."

"Hermione's gonna love it."

Ron grinned. "You think?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure she'll think you're one studly wizard." Harry smiled. "Not that she already does. But I don't think she's going to go for the cologne. Good Merlin, how much do you have on? I can smell it from all the way over here."

"Hmm, I suppose I did put too much on. I'll go wash it off."

Ron walked to the loo, a smile on his face, thinking how lucky he was to have such a great friend like Harry. He had been best friends with the famous wizard for thirteen years; since they were both eleven years old. They had gone through a lot together in that time: completing seven years of their wizard training at Hogwarts and graduating; the defeat of Voldemort; when Ron started dating his other best friend in sixth year; when his sister, Ginny, started to date his enemy, Draco Malfoy (oh, how he needed moral support for that!); and most recently, Ron's proposal to Hermione. After graduating from Hogwarts, Ron worked in a Quidditch supplies store in Hogmeade and had eventually climbed his way up to manager. Harry helped him when he wasn't playing Seeker for the Ballycastle Bats.

"Well, I guess I best be going," Ron announced as he emerged from the washroom. "Wish me luck on my first - and hopefully only - double date with my sister and The Git. See you, Harry."

"You'll have a great time," Harry said right before Ron Apparated with a poof!

* * *

In just a matter of seconds, Ron found himself outside the apartment that Hermione and Ginny shared. At first, Ron hadn't been too crazy about the idea of his girlfriend and his sister sharing an apartment. He was too paranoid and thought they were always talking him. But after Ginny had pointed out she could move in with Malfoy if it made him feel more comfortable, Ron had embraced and encouraged the living arrangements. Of course now that he and Hermione would be getting married next September, they would be looking for a new place to live. He had insisted they find a new place to live even though Ginny had offered to move in with Malfoy in his spacious penthouse. Even though Hermione and Ginny lived in a wonderful apartment, Ron had refused. There was no way in hell he would let his little sister live with that smug bastard. Ron liked to soak his feet in the River of Denial. As long as she didn't live with her boyfriend of six years, his twenty-three year old sister was still innocent as far as he knew.

He knocked on the door and Hermione answered it as she was putting on an earring.

"Wow, Hermione, you look gorgeous!" was the first thing out of Ron's mouth.

Hermione smiled and blushed, which made her look even more irresistible in Ron's opinion. She was wearing a midnight blue silk dress with a scoop neck. A matching silk scarf was slung around her neck and hung over her bare back. In her ears were the sapphire earrings Ron had given her for her birthday last September. Her naturally curly chestnut colored hair was piled up on her head with a pearl studded clip. Matching heels completed the look. It wasn't everyday that Hermione dressed up since she usually wore a white lab coat for her job as a pharmacist who mixed together complicated potions to heal illnesses. But when she did dress up, she looked amazing.

"Won't you get cold though? Its only the first of March."

"The climate is warm enough to wear this kind of dress where we're going. And I must add that you don't look too shabby yourself, Ronald Weasley." Hermione smiled as she came over to greet her fiancé with a kiss. "But your tie is all wrong. Here, let me fix it..."

"Where's Gin?" Ron asked as Hermione tightened his royal blue tie.

"In her room, still getting ready."

"When are the reservations for our dinner again?"

"Seven-thirty." Hermione stepped back. "There. Much better!"

Ron looked at his watch. "It's twenty after. Malfoy better get here soon. He's always late."

"You know him, he likes to be fashionably late. And Ron, please don't call him Malfoy in front of your sister. You know she doesn't like that."

"Okay, then should I call him "His Royal Gitness?"

"Ron," Hermione warned. "Please behave yourself tonight. Ginny has been looking forward to this all week, so be on your best behavior for her." She slyly smoothed her hand over his tie. "And for me." She leaned into him and whispered, "If you behave on our date, then Ill give you the very special birthday present I have planned for you." Hermione stepped back, a secretive smile fixated on her face.

"Oh, Ron, you're here," said another voice and Ron looked up to see his sister emerge from her room. She was wearing a figure-flattering black matte jersey dress with black lace trim and a halter neckline. The skirt was cut asymmetrically, so one leg was showing more skin than the other. A layer of black lace concealed the deep v-shaped back. On her feet were black heels with straps that wrapped around her ankle. She wore her wavy red hair naturally and donned a thin silver necklace in the shape of a snake and silver teardrop earrings, no doubt presents from Draco.

"You look nice, Gin," Ron complimented her.

Ginny smiled at her brother. "Thanks, Ron. And happy birthday, too." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, that must be Draco," she said as the doorbell rang.

Sure enough, when Ginny opened the door, Draco stood on the other side looking suave and impeccable as ever in a black silk suit and a navy blue silk shirt and tie. His blonde hair was perfectly combed and not a strand was out of place.

"Hello ma fleur rouge," Draco greeted her with his pet name for her and put his hands on her slender waist. "You look beautiful."

Ginny smiled as she slipped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him. "Mmm, you smell good," she breathed as she took in his scent of pine. In his ear, she whispered, "Please behave yourself tonight."

He smiled at her, his eyes tracing the curves of her chest. "I always behave myself."

They walked into the room and Draco greeted Ron and Hermione with a nod and a polite hello.

"What do you know," he said to Ron, "that old suit of mine doesn't look half bad on you."

"Shouldn't we get going?" Hermione said before Ron could reply with a sarcastic comeback.

"Yes, but first let me get the bag of presents," Ginny said.

"Ill get them," Draco volunteered. "Where are they?"

"In my closet in my room."

Ron frowned at his sister as he watched Draco walk effortlessly into her room. "Mal- Draco sure knows where your bedroom is."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, grow up, Ron."

"Here we are," Draco said as he exited Ginny's room and handed her a large bag full of wrapped presents.

"How are we getting to Monte Carlo?" asked Hermione. "Apparating?"

"No, Portkey," Draco said as he retrieved a candy wrapper from his pocket and held it up. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes," they chorused.

The four of them crowded around the candy wrapper, each touching a small bit of it. They felt a rush take over them so great they had to shut their eyes tightly. When they opened their eyes, they were standing in the same position as they had left. Only now they were in a different location.

Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"Oh, it's so beautiful here," breathed Hermione.

The Mediterranean Sea's waves were crashing onto the shore in a rhythmic pattern, surrounding them. The sun was just setting and created a mixture of red, orange, and gold as it melted together in the reflection of the water. The weather was near perfection as a small warm breeze swept over them and ruffled the leaves of the palm trees.

"That settles it," said Ginny. "I know I've only been here for one minute, but I want to live here."

Draco put his arm around her waist. "It is beautiful, isn't it?" he said as he tucked back a strand of her vivid hair. "I wouldn't be surprised if you moved here within the next few years the way your business is doing."

Ginny was a fashion designer (she had designed her dress for tonight's occasion) and already her latest designs were the hottest fashion in London. She had always had an artistic streak in her, so it was the ideal career for her.

She turned to face him and smiled at him. "I'm not going anywhere without you." She tilted her head and leaned in towards him as Draco tightened his grip around her waist and eagerly responded to the taste of her soft lips.

Ron cleared his throat loudly. "You're lucky we haven't eaten yet or my dinner would be all over the ground by now!"

"You are so easy to rile up, Weasley." Draco grinned, his arm still hooked around Ginny's waist. "I would hate to see your reaction if you caught Ginny and me in a more compromising position."

Ron clamped his hands over his ears. "Augh! I don't need to hear about that. There are some thing I don't need to know about my sister."

"I agree," said Ginny. "There are some things I don't want any of my brothers to know about me."

"Gin, we've been dating for six years," Draco commented. "Surely they all know that we're-"

"Wow, I'm hungry," Hermione quickly interrupted Draco as soon as she could almost see the smoke coming out of Ron's ears. "Where's the restaurant?"

"Just right there," Draco replied, pointing to a white stucco building with a red tile roof overlooking the ocean that was a few feet away from them. "Chez Vincent."

"Is it a magical restaurant or a Muggle one?" Ron asked.

"Both. Vincent is a wizard and his entire staff is made up of only witches and wizards, but serves both Muggle and non-Muggle customers. That's why the only magic that happens is in the kitchen, and of course the non-Muggle patrons must act like Muggles while dining."

"But if they use magic to cook the meals, don't the Muggles get suspicious about how quickly their meals are prepared?" Hermione pondered.

"Oh, that's the beauty of it all," Draco replied. "They don't serve the food right away, of course. The Muggles don't suspect a thing."

They walked up the stone steps to the restaurant with Draco leading. A tall, distinguished elder gentleman with thinning silver hair and a slender nose greeted them at the door.

"Ah, Monsieur Malfoy, it eeze a great pleasuh to zee you again," he said as he shook Draco's hand.

"Likewise, Vincent," Draco replied. "Let me introduce you to everyone." He took Ginny's hand. "This is-"

"Oh, now, don't tell me," Vincent interrupted him. "You must be zee lovely Ginerva." He brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed the top of it. "Monsieur Malfoy has told me so much about you. He eeze very much in love weeth you."

"Aww," Hermione said as Ginny turned pink.

"Please, just call me Ginny, Monsieur.....Vincent."

Vincent laughed. "It eeze Monsieur Duvalle, but you can call me Vincent."

"This is Ginny's brother, Ron," Draco continued. "We're celebrating his birthday tonight."

"Bonne anniversaire, sir," Vincent said, giving a small bow to Ron.

"Thank you," Ron replied. "Nice place you got here."

"And this is Ron's fiancée, Hermione Granger," Draco concluded.

"Really? Hermione Granger? Ze most clever weetch to have evah attended 'Ogwarts?"

"Actually, I'm just a simple pharmacist," Hermione replied modestly.

"It eeze a great honor to meet you, Mademoiselle," Vincent said as he kissed her hand as he had done with Ginny's.

"Do you have your finest table waiting for us?" Draco asked.

"Indeed, Monsieur Malfoy. Follow me."

"He is such a show off," Ron whispered to Hermione as they followed Draco and Ginny.

"Here we are," Vincent said as they came to a rectangular mahogany table with two red velvet seats on each side. The table was located by the window, so they had a view of the gorgeous city below them. A vase of yellow and violet tulips and a candle created the table's centerpiece.

"Merci, Vincent," Draco said. He pulled out a chair for Ginny, and Ron did the same for Hermione across the table.

"This place is so exquisite," Ginny whispered in an awed voice.

The restaurant's lights were dimmed so the flames of the candles danced brightly in the near darkness. Classical music was softly playing over the WWN (of course the Muggles thought it was a radio system).

"It's very romantic," Hermione agreed as she took Ron's hand under the table and gave him a secret smile.

A young, good-looking waiter who looked like he had been kissed by the Mediterranean sun set down a basket of rolls and butter and poured water for them. "I'm Pierre and I'll be your server tonight," he said flashing them (or rather Ginny and Hermione) a dazzling smile. "Can I start you off weeth something to drink?"

"I'll have a beer," said Ron. "The most expensive kind you have since my sister's oh so generous boyfriend is paying for our meals."

Draco tried to compose himself as he requested a glass of Chardonnay.

"I'll have the house red wine," said Ginny.

"Wonderful choice - red wine for a ravishing redhead like yourself."

Draco made a rude comment under his breath.

"And for you, Mademoiselle?" Pierre asked Hermione.

"I'll have the house red wine as well."

Draco frowned after Pierre left to retrieve their drinks. "I don't like that guy."

"This is one thing we both agree on," said Ron. "He seems like a sleaze ball."

"Oh, I think he's cute," said Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Ginny. "Plus I love his cute little French accent."

"Oh, isn't his accent sexy?" Hermione cooed.

Draco and Ron glared at their respected girlfriends.

"I should ask for a new waiter," Draco muttered.

"Oh, hush," said Ginny. "Pierre's doing a fine job."

"He better stop hitting on you or he'll find his ass being challenged to a duel with me."

Ginny gave him a sultry smile and placed her hand on his thigh. "You're not jealous, are you, darling?"

Before Draco could answer, Pierre came back with the drinks. "Red wine for ze ladies." He smiled as he placed the wineglasses down in front of Ginny and Hermione.

"Thank you, Pierre," they chimed together.

Pierre beamed ignoring the death glares he was receiving from Draco and Ron. "It eeze my pleasah, ladies. Zese drinks are on the 'ouse, courtesy of me."

"Oh, thank you," said Hermione.

"Hey, do I get my beer free?" asked Ron. "It is my birthday, after all."

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. Only ladies get zere drinks free from Pierre."

Ron scowled. "What kind of restaurant is this?"

"Shut up, Weasley," Draco hissed. "I don't want to be kicked out of this restaurant forever just because I invited a buffoon like you."

"Should I come back later to take your dinner orders?" Pierre asked.

"No, we're ready to order now," said Ginny. "Please excuse my brother and my boyfriend. They're acting like idiots again."

"Hey!" exclaimed Ron and Draco.

Hermione ordered a tuna steak, Ginny ordered linguini with clams, Ron ordered a small mushroom and sausage pizza, and Draco ordered the salmon filet.

"Would you two please try to get along tonight?" Hermione scowled at Ron and Draco. "Just for one night, that's all we're asking."

"It's embarrassing being here when you two fight," Ginny added.

"Harry should be sitting here, not you." Ron frowned at Draco.

"Oh, yes, he could have brought his Firebolt as his lovely date," Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco, be nice," Ginny scolded.

"Why? He's not here."

"Yes, but three people who are his friends are here."

"Why don't we give Ron our presents while we wait for our dinner," Hermione suggested.

"Great idea," said Ginny retrieving the bag from under the table which held Ron's gifts. She took out a large box wrapped in orange paper and handed it to her brother. "This is from Draco and me."

"Originally, only the dinner was suppose to be your present, but Ginny insisted we get you something else," said Draco.

"Of course, you're my favorite brother," Ginny grinned.

Ron opened the card and read aloud the message Ginny had written. "Happy Birthday, Ron. Thanks for being a wonderful brother. Have a great day! Love, Ginny and Draco."

Ginny had charmed the card so the words changed different colors. She had also signed Draco's name for him. Ron pointed this out bitterly.

"Weasley, stop whining. I'm paying for this dinner and I paid for what you're about to open."

Ron tore off the paper and opened the box to find a cooking pot. "What does it do?" he asked.

"It's an enchanted cooking pot." Ginny lowered her voice so any eavesdropping Muggles couldn't hear. "It will cook up anything you want it to. Just add water and chant a spell for the recipe you want. There should be a recipe book in there."

"Oh, yeah, here it is," Ron said. He flipped through the cookbook. "Wow, they have everything in here from lobster to German pancakes."

"Looks like you'll never go hungry again," Hermione laughed. "I like this thing. Can you imagine how much less work House Elves would have if they didn't have to cook?"

"Yeah, but it cost a lot of money," Ginny replied.

"Here's Harry's gift for you," Hermione said giving Ron his next gift. "He gave it to me to give you tonight."

Ron opened the present and his eyes lit up. "Cool!" He held up a large book called The Ultimate Guide to Quidditch.

"And here's my present to you," Hermione smiled as she handed him the last gift.

Ron read the card first. "Ron, you are the most wonderful boyfriend and best friend a girl could ever have. I love you with each passing year. Never change. Love, Hermione."

Ron leaned over to kiss Hermione. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said, er, written to me."

"Go on, open your present," Hermione urged.

Ron opened the gift and took out a big black box.

"It's a DVD player!" Hermione beamed.

"Oh yeah! I've heard about these things!" Ron exclaimed. "Thanks, Hermione!"

"I even got you a few DVDs to start you off with. Look in the box."

Ron did and took out the DVD. "I love these movies!" he cried as he held up the Lord of the Rings DVD Trilogy. "They were bloody brilliant!" He leaned over to kiss Hermione again.

"Well, you know I thought you would like them since you like acting out those Aragorn/Arwen scenes with me," Hermione whispered to him.

Ron tried to hide his smile, but failed. "This is great. Thank you. Thank you everyone for the wonderful presents."

To Ron and Draco's dismay, Pierre chose that moment to come back and check on them.

"'Ow iz everything? I am here to tell you zat your food should be out shortly. Can I get you more to drink?"

"Oh, I'm fine," said Ginny.

"Me too," said Hermione. "But thank you, Pierre."

"Mah pleasuh." He turned to walk away as Ron held up his almost empty bottle of beer. "Uh, I could use another-"

But Pierre was gone now.

"Prick," Ron muttered under his breath. Out loud he said, "Why are they making us wait for the food? They know we're not Muggles. They might as well bring it out now."

"Yeah, but the Muggles would get suspicious if our food was brought out so soon," Hermione pointed out.

Draco nodded. "That's true. It's really lucky you have Granger here, Weasley. You really need a smart woman to make up for your lack of brain cells."

Ron gave him a dirty look.

"I think I'm going to freshen up while we wait for our food," Ginny said as she started to get up from her seat.

"I'll join you," Hermione said.

She felt Ron's hand on hers, stopping her. "Don't leave me alone with him!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'll be fine, Ron. And remember to be good." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then walked with Ginny to the ladies' room.

"Why is it that women always have to use the loo together?" Draco questioned. "It's like they can't use the toilet without each other's help."

"Oh you know they're going in there to gossip about us, right?" said Ron.

"Of course I do," Draco snapped. "I'm sure right now Hermione is telling Ginny how embarrassed she is to be with you tonight since you're acting like such a prat."

"Oh, is that so?" Ron shot back. "Well, I'm sure that Ginny is telling Hermione how awful you are in bed!"

Draco nearly choked on the roll he was eating. "Excuse me?"

"Surely you know that women talk about sex with each other when they're alone. I guess they like to compare notes."

Draco looked disgusted. "Why the hell would Ginny want to hear about Hermione's sex life with you? That's just sick. And besides, I am anything but awful in bed. I've been known to-" he stopped abruptly when he saw that Ron was going red in the face and looked like he was about to kill him.

He quickly decided to change the subject. "Can you believe that Pierre waiter? Who does he think he is anyway?"

"Have you ever seen him here?" asked Ron.

Draco shook his head. "No. He must be new."

"I can't believe he has the nerve to hit on Hermione and Ginny when we're sitting right next to them," Ron said angrily. "It's so obvious that we're with them."

Draco scowled. "French men are scum. Although, I guess I really can't blame him for hitting on Ginny. She is very gorgeous. I often have to fight away salivating men from her. Hermione, on the other hand -"

Ron frowned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Well, she does look nice tonight, I'll admit that. But you have to admit Granger is more known for her brains than her beauty."

"I think Hermione is very beautiful," Ron said. "She's the most beautiful woman on the planet to me. And you know, Malfoy, it only sounds like you're dating me sister for her looks. Oh, I can't wait to tell her this. She'll dump your ass in a second."

Draco scowled again. "I'm not dating her just for her looks, although that is a bonus. I love her personality and her sense of humor and her sarcastic wit and her mind and how she made a name for herself in the fashion world. The only negative thing she has going for her is that she's related to you."

"It sounds like you're really in love with my sister."

"I am. Why do you sound so disappointed, Weasley?"

"To tell you the truth, I was hoping it would just be a fling."

"Well, you must have thought this was the longest fling you've ever seen. We've been together for nearly six years."

"Oh, don't remind me," Ron groaned. "I really need another beer. Where the hell is that pretty French boy?"

Pierre didn't come, but Vincent did.

"How iz everyzing, Monsieur Malfoy?" he asked. "I 'ope it iz to your liking."

"Oh, yes, everything is wonderful as usually, Vincent," said Draco. "But just one question..."

"Oui?"

"How long has your waiter, Pierre, been here?"

"Oh, heez only bene 'ere for a month. Do you like him?"

"Not to be blunt or anything, but no."

"He's been a little too friendly with our girlfriends," Ron explained.

Vincent chuckled. "Oh, zat iz Pierre, alright. Always flirting with zee pretty ladies."

"Must he be so friendly?" inquired Draco.

Vincent shrugged. "Zat iz hees nature. I cahnot do anyzing about it."

Draco grumbled. "Fine."

* *

In the restroom, Ginny and Hermione reapplied their make-up the Muggle way.

"It's too bad Ron and Draco always have to act like gits when they're together," sighed Ginny.

"Don't worry, Gin," Hermione reassured her. "They'll come to their senses someday. Do your other brothers get along with Draco?"

"For the most part, yes," replied Ginny. "Fred and George play pranks on him, but that's a sign that they like him. They usually ignore people they don't like."

"What about your parents? What do they think of Draco?"

"Well, Dad wasn't too crazy about him at first because he's the son of Lucius Malfoy, but after he found out Draco is nothing like his father, he learned to warm up to him. I think Mum still wished I had gotten with Harry, but Draco's been putting his charm on her and even though she won't admit it, I think she likes him."

Hermione smiled. "Ah, yes, the Malfoy charm." Then she said in a small voice, "Your family likes me, right?"

"Of course they do!" Ginny exclaimed. "They adore you. Mum can't stop telling everyone how perfect you are for Ron. And you know how much my dad loves discussing Muggles things with you."

Hermione nodded and smiled as she thought of the many times Arthur had asked her about electricity and computers and microwaves.

When the girls returned to their seats, Pierre had arrived with their food. He placed their plates down.

"Uh, could I get another beer?" Ron asked him.

"Of course," Pierre sniffed. "But if you were a true gentleman, you would ask your lady friend if she needed another drink."

Ron glanced at Hermione's wineglass which was full. "Hermione, love," he said sweetly, "do you need more wine? It looks like you're running low."

Hermione tried to stifle a laugh. "I'm fine, Ron, but thanks."

"Would you like Parmesan cheese on your pasta?" Pierre asked Ginny.

"Yes, please."

Pierre stood behind Ginny very closely as he grated the cheese on her meal with his arms around her. Draco was glaring daggers into him

"Hey!" he exclaimed when he saw that Pierre's eyes were drifting down Ginny's front.

He jumped away. "Yes, sir?" he said icily.

Draco motioned his head to a quiet corner. "Can I talk to you for a minute, over there?"

"What is he doing?" Hermione whispered as she, Ginny, and Ron watched Pierre follow an angry-looking Draco over to the corner.

Draco turned to glare at Pierre. "Listen, Pierre, you better stop oogling over my girlfriend and the redheaded bloke's girl, because, frankly we are getting sick and tired of it. And if you touch or even as much as look at Ginny again, I swear to Merlin I will have your ass fired! I'm very good friends with Vincent and if I tell him, he will have you fired, no questions asked. Is that understood?"

Pierre nodded meekly.

"Good. I'm glad we finally understand each other. Now go get Weasley a beer."

* * *

"What did you say to him?" Ginny asked Draco when he returned to his seat.

Draco smiled at her. "I gave him a tip."

This was true, after all.

"This food is delicious," Hermione said. "I must say this was a great place to have dinner, Draco."

"Yeah, even I'll admit it's great," Ron said after taking a bite of his pizza.

"'Ere you are, sir." Pierre had returned with Ron's beer and set it down in front of him."

"Oh, thanks," said Ron.

Keeping his eyes on the floor, Pierre nodded, then left hurriedly.

"What did you do, Malfoy? Give him a tip to shut up?" Ron asked.

Draco smirked. "You could say that."

The two couples ate and enjoyed their meals while chatting about idle things. They started talking about their jobs when Ron said, "Remind me again what you do for a living, Malfoy."

"It's very simple," Draco replied. "I sell wizard stock."

Ron made a big show of yawning exaggeratedly.

"Actually, Ron, working on Brick Wall Street is very prestigious," Ginny said.

"Perhaps," said Ron. "But I don't know how you can stand having such a formal job, being stuck in a stuffy office all day."

"It's really not as bad as you're making it out to be," said Draco. "I've got a huge office with a great view of London. And I enjoy giving people stocks. Nothing makes me happier than money. Ow!" he exclaimed as he felt something pinch his upper leg. It was Ginny. She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me rephrase that," he said quickly. "Nothing make me happier in this world than Ginny. But I do love money too. I love spending money on Ginny. Nothing in this world is too expensive for her. She is a priceless flower."

"Draco, that's so sweet," Ginny said giving him a kiss on the cheek as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Priceless flower!" he scoffed.

"Don't you think I'm a priceless flower?" Hermione asked him, a frown on her face.

"Well, yeah, you're priceless," Ron sputtered. "But, uh-"

Hermione giggled.

"Hermione! I thought you were being serious."

"I know, but it was fun seeing you stuttering like that."

Draco frowned at them. "Are you two making fun of me?"

"Yes," Ron answered.

"Draco, you have to admit "priceless flower" is corny," said Hermione.

"It is not!" he exclaimed. "It's very poetic. Ginny doesn't think it's silly, do you?"

"We-ell," Ginny said stretching the word to two syllables, "it's a bit corny."

Now Draco frowned at her. "So do you think all the poetry I write for you is corny?"

Ron started to laugh. "You write poetry to my sister?"

"Stop laughing, Ron," his sister scolded to him. "Draco writes very romantic poetry to me."

"I do, don't I?" Draco said. "I'm a much better poet than you are."

"Since when did I write you a poem?" Ginny asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not me. Remember in your first year when you were mooning all over Potter and you sent him that ridiculous Valentine? How did it go? His eyes are as green as a fresh picked toad. Yada, yada, yada. I wish he were mine, he's really divine. Oh, please, spare me!"

Hermione laughed. "Are we jealous?"

"I didn't even write that!" Ginny exclaimed. "I've told you before. Fred and George wrote it as a joke. They were trying to embarrass Harry and me."

"I wish you would write a poem for me," Hermione said to Ron.

"I can recite a poem for you right now."

Draco tried to cover up a snort, but failed. Ron glared at him before taking Hermione's hand and looking into her eyes.

"Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep. Your soul is like a secret that I could never keep. When I look into your eyes, I know that it's true. God must have spent a little more time on you."

Ron couldn't help but notice that Hermione was having a hard time keeping a straight face and her shoulders were slightly shaking.

"What?" he demanded.

"That sounded awfully familiar," Ginny mused.

Hermione nodded. "Ron, where did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear it anywhere. I made it up!"

"Unless you're a member of N'Sync, I don't think so," said Hermione, then burst out laughing.

"Yes! That's where I've heard that before," said Ginny. She giggled. "I didn't know you were a fan of theirs, Ron."

"I'm not!" he said. "I must have heard the song on the radio sometime and subconsciously memorized it."

Hermione laughed.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," he said getting up. "All this beer is getting to me."

After he disappeared in the men's room, Hermione waved Pierre over. He came over, looking a bit wearily at Draco. "Yes?"

"Today is my fiancé's birthday," Hermione began. "Do you think you could bring out a cake and then we could all sing to him?"

"Hermione! You should bring out the cake!" said Ginny.

Hermione flushed. "That's not a bad idea." She looked at Pierre. "Could I do that?"

Pierre nodded. "I zink it would be okay. You can come weeth me back to ze kitchen and make a cake for him."

"Make sure it's chocolate," Ginny grinned at her. "That's his favorite."

"Oh, I know." Now Hermione was flame red as she thought of a very intimate moment that had involved her, Ron, chocolate syrup, and certain parts of the human anatomy.

"Ah, alone at last," Draco said as he leaned closer to Ginny and traced her earlobe with his tongue. He knew that was one of her weak spots and it always drove her crazy.

"Draco, stop!" she demanded.

"Why?" he whispered, now sucking on her earlobe.

Ginny seemed to be having a difficult time breathing. "If you keep doing that, I may have to throw you onto the table and ravish you."

"And that's bad, how?"

"Ginny! You've got a Malfoy attacked to your ear!" said a mocking shocked voice.

Draco leaned back in his seat and glared at Ron as he sat down. "Where's Hermione?"

She ran off with Pierre," Draco replied. "She decided she wanted to have his babies instead of yours."

"She'll be back in a few minutes," Ginny said.

* * *

Hermione followed Pierre into the kitchen where she was introduced to one of the cooks, Satine.

"Now what kind of cake would you like?" she asked after Hermione explained the situation to her.

"Chocolate, he loves chocolate."

Satine smiled. "Let me see what I can do." She took out her wand, chanted a few words, and suddenly a beautiful and delicious-looking cake appeared on the table in front of them with "Happy Birthday Ron!" written in orange frosting.

"It's perfect!" said Hermione. She added 24 candles to the cake and Satine lit them with her wand.

"Good luck!" she said.

Hermione took a deep breath and lifted the cake. She carried it out of the kitchen and towards the table where Ron, Ginny, and Draco sat.

Ginny saw her approaching first and grinned at her. Hermione was now standing by the t able and set the cake down.

"Happy birthday to you," she sang.

"Happy birthday to you." Now Ginny joined in.

They girls sang to him while Draco had a stiff smile.

Ron was red with embarrassment, but pleased at the same time. "Thanks! This cake looks great." He looked at Hermione. "Did you make it?"

Hermione smiled. "Not exactly." She sat down. "Make a wish!" she urged Ron.

Ron thought for a moment, then closed his eyes and blew out all the candles.

The cake was cut and served. They all agreed it was the best chocolate cake they ever had.

"Thank you everyone for the great dinner and wonder presents, and of course this delicious cake," Ron said after he had taken his last bite of the desert.

Draco raised his eyebrow at him. "When you say "everyone," do you mean all of us, or just Ginny and Hermione?"

"Cherish this moment, Malfoy, because yes, I am thanking you."

"Well, you're quite welcome."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed everything. And remember," she whispered in his ear, "there's still one more present left for you when we get home tonight."

"Looks like my wish really did come true!" Ron whispered to her. Out loud he said, "What do you saw we pay for this dinner and head on home?"

Pierre saw that they were finished and came over to give Draco the bill. "I 'ope everyzing was to your liking," he said. "I very much enjoyed serving you tonight."

Draco nodded briskly. "Everything was wonderful. Except for some of the service we received tonight."

Ginny frowned at him. "Draco, don't be rude."

"Yes, you are very rude," Pierre agreed. "You don't deserve a beautiful girl like 'er." He looked at Ginny. "Why don't you give me your phone number and I'll show you a good time."

"You want a good time!" Draco exclaimed as he leapt up from his chair making a scratching noise on the floor. "I'll show you a smacking good time!"

Ron's eyes lit up. "Cool! There's going to be a fight!"

"Draco! Sit down!" Ginny said as she tugged at Draco's shirt. "You don't want to be kicked out of here, do you?"

"No, that's true," Draco said reasonably. He glared at Pierre. "Why don't we take this outside?"

"Zat would be mine weeth me once you pay for your meal," sniffed Pierre.

"Fine!" said Draco as he pulled a bunch of bills from his pocket and scattered them across the table. "There! Now let's go outside, Frenchie boy!"

"Oh for crying out loud," Hermione muttered.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" said Ron as they followed the others outside. "This is going to be great! I'm going to enjoy watching Draco kick this guy's ass!"

Ginny put her hand on Draco's arm. "Draco, why are you doing this? This is absurd!"

"I'm sick and tired of that French creep putting the moves on you, that's why I'm doing this." He followed Pierre outside and Draco rolled up his sleeves.

"Draco, I swear to Merlin, if you do this I'm going to be very angry!" Ginny put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I don't care about that French git anyway! There's no need to get all worked up!"

"What!" said Draco and Pierre at the same time, but in different reactions.

"You said he was cute," frowned Draco.

"I said his accent was cute." She shrugged. "It's a French one, what can I say? But I'm not attracted to him."

"You aren't?" Pierre said disbelieving. "But all ze ladies are attracted to moi!" He looked at Hermione. "You find me irresistible, non?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not really, sorry. You're too pretty for my taste. But I agree with Ginny. Your accent could make any girl's knees weak."

Ron looked at Draco. "I think we need to live in France for awhile to acquire the French accent."

"So you don't like him?" Draco asked Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No!" She looked at Pierre. "No offense." She walked over to Draco and put her arms around him and looked into his eyes. "You know I only love you. You don't have to worry about other guys."

"Well, if zeese eese over, then I must return to my job," Pierre said. "It was a pleasuh meeting most of you."

Draco whispered something in Ginny's ear and she giggled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron asked curiously.

"You guys go on home," Draco told Ron and Hermione as he handed them the candy wrapper. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

"What about you two?" asked Hermione. "Aren't you coming?"

"Actually I told Ginny that I plan on us staying in a hotel tonight. You know, so we can, uh, watch some French TV."

"Uh huh," said Ron. "Right, Malfoy. I don't think that's such a good idea."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at her brother. "You don't? But Ron, think about it. Where will you and Hermione go for privacy? Harry's at your place and you can't go over to Hermione's and my place if I'm there."

"Unless she went home with me," cut in Draco. "So either way I'm going to be with your sister tonight, Weasley."

"Okay, fine. But why don't you just Apparate back with us and then go over to Malfoy's place, Ginny. You're going to make me look bad since I can't afford to stay at one of these rich hotels with Hermione."

"Oh, Ron, I don't mind," said Hermione. "I'm just happy to be spending the evening with you."

"All right," agreed Ginny.

Ron held out the wrapper and they all touched it and were Portkeyed back to Ron's apartment, all four standing in the living area.

"Why are we here?" said Draco. "Shouldn't we have gone back to Ginny and Hermione's place? That's where we came from in the first place."

Ron shrugged. "There must have been a glitch of something."

Just then one of the bedroom doors opened and Harry came out, his hair all mussed up, as he put on his robe. His face went red when he saw he had visitors in his apartment. He shut his door behind him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked, his voice oddly high. "I thought you were in Monte Carlo."

"We were," said Ron. "But we're back. We were suppose to end up in Hermione and Gin's place, but the Portkey sent us here for some odd reason." He shrugged.

Hermione looked at her watch. "Harry, it's only ten-thirty. What are you doing - Oh!" Realization dawned on her face as she looked from Harry and his red face and mussed up hair and bathrobe to his closed bedroom door. "Oh! Did we come at a bad time?"

Still red, Harry mumbled something incoherent.

Draco suddenly started laughing and couldn't stop. Ginny jabbed him in the ribs.

"Uh, sorry about that, mate," said Ron. "I didn't know you had company or anything. We didn't mean to interrupt."

"Yeah," said Draco, keeping a straight face. "We'll go now so you can be alone with your Firebolt."

Harry's face went red with embarrassment to red with anger. "The Firebolt jokes are getting really old, Malfoy!"

"Oh, you think they're jokes? Because I'm being perfectly serious!"

"Harry?" His bedroom door open and a blonde woman with a sheet wrapped around her peeked out. "Oh!" she said when she saw four other people in the room. She immediately disappeared back in the room and closed the door.

"Hey," said Hermione. "Wasn't that Hannah Abbot?"

"Uh," said Harry.

"Hannah?" said Ginny. "I thought she was with Ernie MacMillian."

"Yeah, they broke up a few years ago," said Harry. "Anyway..."

"Oh, right, well, we'll be on our way," said Ron. "See you Harry! Oh, and thanks for the present!"

Harry nodded. "Sure thing. Happy birthday, Ron."

Once they were out of the apartment, the four of them burst out laughing.

"I can't believe we walked in on Harry when he was with a girl!" laughed Hermione. "Did you see how red he was? Oh, poor lad."

"I'm actually surprised a girl would want to be with him!" Draco shuddered. "I think I'm going to have nightmares."

"Not tonight," Ginny grinned at him. "You won't be getting any sleep tonight with me around."

"Ginny!" gasped Ron.

"Come on, Ron, let's Apparate back to my place," said Hermione. She smiled at Ginny and Draco. "Thanks for the evening. I had a wonderful time tonight. And we should do it again sometime."

"We should?" Draco and Ron said at the same time.

Ginny nodded firmly. "We should. And I know you two enjoyed yourselves even though you're too stubborn to admit it."

"Well, it was nice to see Draco put Pierre in his place," said Ron.

"Well, I guess tonight wasn't completely awful," said Draco. "Maybe we could make it an annual thing or something."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "I guess it wouldn't kill me if I saw Malfoy once a year."

Ginny shook her head but smiled. "Good night, Hermione. Happy birthday, Ron."

And with that the four of them Apparated to their designated locations.


End file.
